1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a powering on method, and more particularly, to a method of powering on a server.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the industrial and commercial development and the society progress, products are provided under the theme of convenience, certainty, and economy. Therefore, the currently developed products are more advanced than ever, thereby serving the society better.
As hardware, a server often refers to a computer having high computation capability and rendering for plural users. The server differs from a PC in many aspects. For instance, the PC usually serves one user at one moment. The server is different from a host in that, the host is used by the user through a terminal and the server is used by a client user over a network.
According to different computation capabilities, the server can be classified as a working group server, a department server and an enterprise server. A server operating system refers to the operating system which is performed on the server hardware. The server operating system needs to manage and make full use of the computation capability of the server hardware and is provided to be used by software of the server hardware.
One server rack can hold dozens of plates, and one cabinet or machine room has many racks. Therefore, when the machines are powered on at the same time, the power loading is rather high. Since an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) has a great influence on instantaneous actuation power consumption, generally, after a server is powered on, a peak value of the power occurs in the HDD initialization stage. On one hand, the superposition of the peak values may cause too high instantaneous actuation power consumption, and on the other hand, the input over-current may damage the HDD.
Therefore, the existing method still has inconvenience and defects apparently, and needs further improvement. In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art have been trying hard to find a solution, but no applicable method is put forward. Therefore, it is an important topic and also an object regarding how to avoid the peak time of power after power on.